Can't stop hating you
by Fighter McKnight
Summary: When Jinx truly discovers her feelings for Kid Flash, things get dangerous. The HIVE 5 is on the hunt, can she survive?I suck at summaries. Jinx X Kid Flash.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I wish I did.I don't own Day's Inn, either.

I feel so strange... Thought Jinx. First losing to this Kid Flash, but now I think I'm in love with him! I hate him... With that stupid grin on his face.Yet I feel as though I love him, how strange. Then, that fool appeared infront of me! "Hey, how you doin'." God, I hate that grin. "Just...Getoutofmyface." I said, surprised I could say anything. "I'm not in your face,I'm standing next to you." GRRRRR, I'LL KILL HIM! I blasted the idiot before he could react, and he went flying. I walked away. The next morning a rose was by the windowsill, red, for love. I hate him, but he's so cute... No, don't think like that. Then I heard a knock on the door, so I got up, and opened it. HE was standing in the doorway, with that $$grin on his $$ face! I just slammed the door on him. But OF COURSE he vibrates his molecules through my door, and says,"Don' be so mean, Jinxy, you never heard what I was goin' to say." WHAT did he just call me? JINXY?!? "All right, what were you going to say, Flash?"I said between gritted teeth. "Uhhh... Just that you're very pretty, and I..." "GET OUT!!!" I yelled. At that he disappeared, leaving another rose behind, white, for friendship. Eeew. Moments later Mammoth popped up holding a tangled mass of red and yellow in his big hands. I smiled grimly. I held Kid Flash in an underground cell with a com-link on it, so I could torture him. "So, Flash, you like rotten apples? I have plenty uphere!" I said, tossing them down onto the roof of his cell, which made a splattering sound. "How about you come down and dance, the cell's quite nice." I wished I was down there, beating his sorry brains out. "Or maybe you could spare me,  
like when we fought Madame Rouge." Shut up, will you? "Jinxy, just get me out, Please!" "Then DON'T CALL ME JINXY"  
I screamed, crashing force on his cell, making it shorter. Then it was Gizmo's turn, I pitied the little guy. "Hey Jinx, still there?" Flash said. ''No, it is I, Gizmo. She's at lunch or something." I was at lunch, kind'a. It was just 11:38 PM at night.  
I only ate late. I didn't like others watching me eat. when I finished, I found someone at the door. "Guess who, Jinxy"  
I heard him say. "Burn, flash." I said, "Burn in..." "Whoa! Don't be so grumpy, I was the one in that cell for hours." "Where's Gizmo?" I sighed. "He still thinks I'm down there." Kid Flash said," Well, I gotta fly, Jinxy. " He shot off like a bullet, a stream of red and yellow. He left another red rose, along with a note. It said,"Love is like a red, red, rose---Some poet whose name eludes me. Love ya'." There was a red heart at the bottom, along with a lightning bolt. Somehow, I felt good... "WHERE'D THAT LIL' BUGGER GET TO?" Gizmo said. "I don't know." I replied. I felt warm on the inside, yet deathly cold. I hated, and loved, Kid Flash. I woke the next day only to see him leaning over my bedside. "Hey, Jinxy,  
wassup?" he said with that grin again. I blasted him with all my energy, cutting his face everywhere. Then, his shredded mask fell off...To reveal a boy you never saw in most cases, he was so...Beautiful. No! Don't think like that! Then I became more self-concious about my appearance, my hair was not in the uzual devil-horns shape, and I was wearing my pajamas! I was so embarrassed. "Uhhh... I'm leaving now." he said, running away. He was so stupid sometimes.  
Then my eyes grew hevy, and I fell asleep. When I got up I got my hair ready, and walked down to my swivel chair to find You Know Who in it. "Oi, Jinxy, you okay?" This time I wanted blood. My power shot out at him and threw him into the nearest wall, hearing his bones crack. "1: DON'T CALL ME JINXY! 2: GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" I shrieked. Then he vibrated through the wall only to find Mammoth on the other side, Who beat him back through the wall. "Who knows, maybe you'll never love me as I do you, Jinx. Farewell." And he left, no blur, just gone. I wanted to run after him. Wait! Did I just think that? With the other side taking over, I ran outside. "So, Jinx, my Yami-no-tenshi,(Dark Angel) have you come to talk, or kill me?" Flash asked. "I came to tell you...I Iove you to, Flash." our eyes locked and we moved closer together, not breaking our stare. then, at last, our lips touched. It felt so good. Then we held each other tight, not letting go, and See-more was standing beside us. Wait, SEE-MORE? "OH MY GOD!" See-more shouted, as he ran into HQ. "What the 43!! is going on here, Jinx!" Gizmo said. Mammoth scratched his head, puzzled. Kyd Nytmyre just sat there. "I knew something was wrong!" Gizmo shouted. Then Flash said,"Grab on!" and I did. He took off like there was no tomorrow, but if we stayed, there wouldn't be for us. Then I noticed we were in a large, white marble area. "Heroe's Square, Budapest, Hungary. Nice place, huh?" "Yeah." "We walked around, until we found, of all places to stay, "Day's Inn." Flash paid, we got the keycards, and went to our rooms. Dreamless night. Worse than a thousand nightmares. When I woke up Kid Flash was standing beside my bed, again. I got him to leave, and got ready for the day. This time, I wore my hair straight. "Hey, Flash." I said. "You look great, Jinxy." He replied. This time I didn't try to kill him for calling me Jinxy. We left and Flash picked me up as soon as we left, racing to somwhere else. This time I saw a blur of color, and he stopped on top of a mountain, but it wasn't snowy. "How do you like the view?" Flash asked me,  
"I love it." I replied, smiling, "But I love you more." I finished. Then I grabbed him and kissed him, and he kissed me back.  
That night, by a campfire, I wanted to kill myself. What have I done? Why am I like this? How can I live like this? WHY DID I KISS HIM??? I love him, but I have to be evil again, at least try... "Jinx, I think it's time you knew who I really am,  
not just Kid Flash. My name is Wally West." I was shocked, he just told me his real name! Then he took off his mask and showed me his face. He did it because he trusted me. I was in love with Wally, that I knew, but I also knew he loved me in a way I could barely unerstand. I hate him, I hate myself. Fair enough. I've got to find crime again. Tell him you love him, Jinx. You know it's true, tell him again. Why? He knows already. But this way you can kiss him again, Jinx. It's obvious you like to. SHUT UP! I'm leaving tonight! What?!? You love him, Jinx, you can't just run away! How will you go home, anyway? Who ever said anything about home. THEY'D kill me on sight. I'm just going, forever. (Change's to Flash's POV((Point Of View,))) I woke up very late that morning. I couldn't see Jinx anywhere, so I searched the entire mountain. "JINX!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!?" I shouted. "No, but WE can!" It was the HIVE 5, naturally. They had Jinx inside a cell strapped onto Gizmo's latest invention, a kind of battle-armor. Then I got an idea. "Hey! Fat-head!" I shouted while vibrating into the cell. Mammoth, of course, attempted to crush me, but crushed the cage instead! "Jinx! Grab on!" She did so, and I took off just before the cell's walls crashed down, and sped off into the horizon. Suddenly, Gizmo's battle-armor came up behind me, somehow reaching my speed. Then, missiles shot out of Gizmo's shoulders and flew towards me. I easily dodged, but the missiles turned, of course, but, being ready, I maneuvered and the missiles hit each other. Then Jinx, blasted the armor, and Gizmo's auto-eject system shot him into the air, and I couldn't see him anymore. Jinx and I were on dry land fast.(Jinx's POV) He...Saved me, even after what I did. "Thank you..." I said, embarrassed. "No sweat, Jinxy." He said with that stupid grin on his face. I didn't mind it as much anymore. "Then what's that on your face?" I said, jokingly. We both burst out laughing. We were at some open plain at the time. I asked him then, for I may not ever get to again, "Why did you stay, even though I pushed you away?" "Because I love you Jinx, and I don't think I can ever love another." "I love you to Flash, I mean, Wally, but I don't think I can live like this." "It'll work out. Besides, we have each other, right?" "Right." Our lips touched. Then I felt different, not Jinx, but, different. We started to make-out. Absolute silence. I felt his tongue touch mine, and all time and space seemed to fade away...(Flash's POV) It felt like ages. I never wanted this moment to end, but it did. We stared at each other, holding tight still, and broke away, slowly. (Jinx's POV) "I've never done that before." I said, feeling stupid for saying such a thing. I shouldn't've done that. Pass the poison, please,I'm going to kill myself. This time I really wanted to.  
"JINX!!! Get down!" Wally shouted as Kyd Nytmyre flew above my head, going straight for Wally. I hit him with everything I had, his armor turning dark black. Kyd Nytmyre hit the ground, face first. So did I...When I awoke, Wally was burning a huge fire. "Whaaa.." I moaned as I got up. "Marshmallow?" Wally asked as I walked to him. "Okay, just one, though." He pulled one out of the roaring fire and handed it to me, as I sat down. While he wasn't looking, I ate it. It was quite good. "Where'd you get these?" I asked him. "The general store eight-hundred miles away, that'a way"  
He pointed off into the distance. It was getting very late, so I curled up on a rock and dozed off. I had a dream:  
"JINX! DON'T GO!" Wally cried, dissappearing into the dark void. "Wally! Where are you?" I shouted, my voice echoing.  
Then a swirl of red and yellow replaced the void, and Gizmo's face appeared in the whirling mass. "Jinx, why did you leave us?" Then Kyd Nytmyre: "Jinx, you killed me to save Flash, how could you?" Then Mammoth, who just looked sad and angry at the same time. Finally, Wally, who looked at me and said: "Jinx, pay them no heed, you're with me now..." I snapped out of my dream, breathing heavily. Then I looked around. Wally was there, and so was I.  
I was wrong, that nightmare was worse than a million dreamless nights. I can't stop remembering Kyd Nytmyre, how I KILLED him, making the HIVE 5 the HIVE 4. I wished I could kill myself, somehow. NO! DON'T GO SUICIDAL ON ME! My $& conciense again. My god, what am I going to do? I've killed an ally, betrayed my HIVE sector, and run off with one of the HIVE's arch rivals. They were hunting me down and I knew it. Wally woke up, yawning loudly. "Hey, Jinx, you sleep well?" He asked, expecting a yes, obviously. "No." I replied coldy. He told me to "Grab on." , again. He took off at lightspeed, bursting through the air, until we came to a stop. It was Jump City. I slapped him hard across the face. "You jerk!" I shouted, kicking him in the head. "What, I just wanted to show it to you." He said, half-whining. "I don't care! The HIVE are hunting me and their HQ are right here in Jump City!" I hit him with a small blast, as to knock him over, but he flew onto the ground, far ahead of me. "Jinx, please, have heart! I didn't want to hurt you!" Wally cringed as he said this, very scared by me. "Fine then, just get me out of here, okay Wally?" "Well, we can't have that now, can, we? Titans, GO!!!" It was Robin. I created a shield around myself and Wally so that Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, ect. couldn't attack me. "Flash, let's go!" "I can't, I don't have enough energy." He did look drained. Then he spoke again, "They want me, not you. Go... Robin! I know it's me you want, so let Jinx through safely, alright?" Robin looked confused. "Whatever." He said, "Raven, hold him down." I ran as fast as I could, not looking back, for I knew that would be dumb. "Well, if it isn't Jinx!" Gizmo cried as he looked...Happy. Mammoth too,  
just happy, and Kyd Nytmyre, alive, along with See-more, with a broad smile on his face. "Jinx, we're so glad you returned! We were getting worried about you." "Worried? You locked me in a cell at that mountain, remember?" I said, Gizmo looking dumb as usual. "Where else were we supposed to put you, the cupholder?" He joked. "Kyd Nytmyre! I can't believe I'm glad to see you, I thought I killed you!" "All a misunderstanding, right?" I asked, just to be sure. "Yep!" See-more said. I was back, but I was goimg to miss Wally, and how I long to see his face again after two years. Because I could never stop hating him...

A/N:It's my first TT fic, so it could be better. Please R&R, add suggestions too for future fics. Fighter McKnight, signing off. 


End file.
